


Sunday Neighbourhood Barbeques are the Worst

by Lily_Star



Series: Taakitz week A.K.A "I try my best not to make the readers cry for once in my life" [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bad oufit prompt, M/M, Rated T for canon-typical swearing, Taakitz Week, Taako is chaotic neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Star/pseuds/Lily_Star
Summary: Taako has the perfect plan to get everyone's attention at the barbeque





	Sunday Neighbourhood Barbeques are the Worst

**Author's Note:**

> Please go check out http://alf-art.tumblr.com/ for being an amazing person and drawing Taako in the outfit described here as well some other characters in runner-up outfits (The Kermit hunter's garment was a very close second) and being an amazing artist in general :D !

“Taako, love?”

 

“Yes, babe?”

 

“What the fuck are you, the love of my life, wearing?”

 

Taako was wearing some kind of disastrous shirt that matched the color of ‘too many balls of playdough mixed together.’ With it came a blinding neon skirt and matching fuzzy legwarmers,  _neon green fuzzy legwarmers,_ which hid tights that matched the purple of the shirt. The two bracelets he wore looked like foam building blocks kids get sometimes, a star-shaped bracelet on one arm and the other arm sporting a triangular bracelet

 

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean,” Taako says, turning his gaze slightly away to try and not smile with mischief at Kravitz’ annoyed yet slightly amused face.

 

“Mhm, and I thought you said you’d never be caught dead wearing legwarmers,” Kravitz says with faux confusion as he crosses his arms and pokes at the fuzz with his shoe for emphasis.

 

“Kravitz, darling, with where we’re going I might as well be dead,” Taako says.

 

“Weren’t you the one who accepted the request?” Kravitz asks.

 

“Well, yeah, duh,” Taako says as he walks over into the kitchen to pick up a wrapped up plate, “I wasn’t going to turn down the invite and look like an asshole to  _all_  of our neighbors.”

 

“I’m sure you could’ve just made an elaborate lie, I wouldn’t mind skipping out on this either you know?” Kravitz admits

 

“I thought sabotage would be a better way to spend our Sunday,” Taako claims.

 

“What exactly do you have up your sleeve?” Kravitz asks.

 

“Bad outfits, good food, the perfect Sunday mood,” Taako says.

 

“If you say so, love,” Kravitz says as he sighs, “ready to go?”

 

“One moment,” Taako says, grabbing a regular trench coat and draping it over most of his ungodly outfit, “now I’m ready!”

 

Kravitz starts chuckling at the absurdity of Taako wearing a completely regular trench coat with very visible, very neon green, and very fluffy legwarmers.

 

“You know it’s the middle of Summer, right?” Kravitz points out, holding the door open for Taako. It was, in fact, ridiculously sunny out. The pavement could probably burn an egg in seconds

 

“Oh, I’m counting on it,” Taako says, giving Kravitz a peck on the cheek before walking out of the house, Kravitz following behind.

 

They don’t walk far, their destination just next door of their home. Barely two steps from their home they can already hear the joyful screams of children, followed by the sounds of embarrassed parents trying to get their kids to be more ‘decent’. God, Taako was already rethinking this decision of showing up at all, but it’ll be worth it! Hopefully.

 

All Taako had to do was walk in and watch gleefully as Susan asks her husband to kindly take his coat and watch as their faces melt in horror. Except maybe the kids, the children will probably get a kick out of this.

 

Kravitz was also smiling about how fucking funny that would be and gives Taako a kiss on the cheek before holding the gate open for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could actually tell the story of what happens in the barbeque right now but I'm short on time and want to get the other days done oops.  
> Anyways this is simultaneously the best thing I've ever written and also the worst.  
> Can't figure out how to add images here so if you want to see the real pic of the outfit then I'll have it attached on my Tumblr https://salty-angel.tumblr.com/ when I post this fic there


End file.
